


Companion

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, TARDIS POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>They all leave but she remains.</i></p><p>TARDIS-POV drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oparu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/gifts).



> Happy birthday :)

She watches as he collects strays and loves them like children.  The feisty one, the angry one, the arrogant one, the funny one, the caring one, the funny one again, the tall one and the pretty one (the last two go together, like bunk beds).  

 

She hears their thoughts.  They imagine that they'll travel with the Doctor forever.  She knows they will leave him.  The feisty one was not the first and the tall one and the pretty one won't be the last.  Even River can't stay forever.  

 

They all leave but she remains.  His old, new, borrowed, blue companion.  


End file.
